All I Want for Christmas
by Revhead
Summary: Dean realises he finally has his own place and decides to go all out for Christmas. Cas forgets to bring a present.


**All I Want for Christmas**

 _"Hey Cas, we need you back here pronto."_ _  
_  
"Are you okay?"

 _"Yes, but-"_ _  
_  
"Is it Sam, is he-"

 _"No, he's fine."_ _  
_  
"The hunt you were on, the monster, did it escape? Do you need me to-"

 _"No, dude, chill out. It was an open and shut case."_ _  
_  
"So why...?"

 _"It's Christmas."_ _  
_  
"...Christmas?"

 _"Yeah. I know it's just a stupid holiday, but I thought that maybe it would be nice to spend it with my family."_ _  
_  
"Sam is there, isn't he?"

 _"Yes... But Cas, you're family too. You know that, right?"_ _  
_  
"Oh. I, uh..."

 _"If you're busy-"_ _  
_  
"No! No. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 _"Cool. Dinner's at 6."_ _  
_  
"You're cooking?"

 _"Yeah. It won't be nearly as good as what Mom used to make but-"_ _  
_  
"I'm looking forward to it. See you then, Dean."

 _"Yeah, okay. Bye, Cas."_

ooOOoo

Cas opened the door of the bunker - and froze in shock at the sight that greeted him.

Colourful twinkling lights were strung across the walls. Bunches of holly hung from the ceiling. Silver tinsel was wound around the banister. Right in the middle of the room was a huge balsam fir tree that had been decked out with lights, baubles, tinsel and topped with a golden star.

But by far the strangest sight was Dean. He was wearing a red knitted sweater with a loud pattern of reindeer emblazoned across the front - and he was bouncing around the room with a huge smile on his face as he continued adding more and more decorations wherever they would fit.

"Dean?"

Dean spun around. "Cas! You made it!"

Cas made his way down the stairs, still blinking in an attempt to adjust to the assault of colours. "I said I would."

Dean grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to have you. Come on, dinner's nearly ready."

Cas was led into the library and encountered another surprise. The tables had been pushed together and were covered with a white cloth that was decorated with silver snowflakes. Candles burned merrily in red jars at either end. Pristine crockery, fancy silverware and crystal wine glasses were set out in three places. In the centre of the table was a large cake covered in white icing with tiny figurines set on top - reindeer and a fat man in a red coat riding in a sleigh. There was already a tremendous amount of food on the table but the scent of roasting meat was coming from the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," Dean said as he vanished off to check on the turkey.

Cas gingerly took a seat, not at all sure how to respond to this entirely unprecedented situation.

"I know, right?" Sam said. He walked in carrying a heavy tray full of roasted vegetables. "We don't usually do Christmas. And we have never done one this big. I think Dean realised that we finally have our own place so he kind of went all out."

"It's... Uh..."

"A lot? Yeah. But Dean's enjoying himself."

They could even hear strains of off-key singing coming from the kitchen.

"I am honoured to be included in your celebrations."

"Hey, you're family now man. It wouldn't be the same without you. Besides, Dean really wanted you here."

Cas felt a warm sort of glow in his chest at Sam's words and wondered if there wasn't some truth to the claims that Christmas was a magical time of year.

"Dinner is served," Dean declared, setting the turkey on the table with a flourish.

"This all looks incredible," Sam said. "Mom would be proud."

Dean flashed him a small sad smile and there was a moment's pause as they remembered those they had lost.

"Okay, well, dig in guys," Dean said. He seemed almost nervous watching them as they speared slices of turkey, scooped up potatoes and vegetables and drizzled gravy over everything.

Castiel still had a small measure of his Grace, but he was mostly human now and his senses had adjusted accordingly. He couldn't taste molecules anymore which made eating a far more pleasurable experience. He pushed a mixture of foods onto his fork and raised it to his mouth, acutely aware of how Dean's gaze was fixed on him, waiting for his reaction.

Cas slid the fork into his mouth and was struck by a taste sensation that made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches pale in comparison. He let out an involuntary moan and closed his eyes. When he opened them again it was to find Dean staring at him with a slack jaw and Sam trying to to stifle his laughter.

"It's good," Cas explained.

Dean snapped his jaw shut and busied himself with his own food.

It wasn't long before their plates were cleared (twice over!) and Cas was certain that he couldn't possibly fit any more food into his stomach. But Dean took away their dishes and then brought out half a dozen different desserts as well.

"I, uh, didn't know what you would like."

Castiel's eyes were wide. "You did all of this by yourself?"

Sam nodded. "He kicked me out of the kitchen. Wouldn't let me anywhere near it."

The tips of Dean's ears were red. "I wanted to prove I could do it. I haven't had much practice."

"Everything tastes amazing," Sam assured him.

Despite how full he was, Cas made a point of cutting himself the biggest slice of pie so Dean would know how much confidence Cas had in his cooking. The smile on Dean's face suggested that he had succeeded.

They finished off with a bottle of champagne. The bubbles got in the back of Castiel's nose which made Dean laugh. The alcohol gave Cas a pleasant buzz and he lounged back in his chair feeling remarkably content.

"2000 plus Christmases," he mused. "And this has been my favourite one."

"It's not over yet," Dean said. "Hold on a sec." He disappeared from the room and came back a few minutes later with his arms laden with brightly wrapped packages. "Presents!" he beamed.

Castiel's heart sank. "I didn't get you anything."

But Dean didn't look disappointed. "You're here. That's good enough for me."

"Your presence is a present," Sam laughed.

Dean groaned. "Just for that I should keep yours for myself."

Sam reached out and snatched a package that had his name on it. "No chance." He unwrapped a box and discovered that it contained a new pair of sneakers. His face lit up. "Dude, this is perfect. My old pair are almost completely worn out!"

"You jog too much," Dean countered. "It's unnatural. But if you're going to do it, might as well do it in style."

"Thanks, dude."

"Here, Cas. This one's yours."

Cas accepted the package, not sure what to expect. He unwrapped it carefully, trying not to rip the paper, and unveiled three items. The first was a USB drive.

"I put my pick of the best classic movies on there for you to catch up on," Dean said. "It has been a while since I've watched some of them so we could watch them together if you wanted."

"I'd like that," Cas said.

The second gift was a leather-bound journal.

"Every hunter needs one," Dean explained.

Cas opened the cover and found two letters engraved on the inside. C.W. He traced them with a finger and then looked questioningly up at Dean.

Dean shifted nervously. "That will make more sense if you look at this first." He picked up the third item and held it out to him.

It was a Kansas Driver's Licence with Cas's photo, under the name 'Castiel Winchester'.

"I just wanted you to know. Really know. That you might not be blood, but you're a part of this family."

Cas was speechless. He looked from the driver's licence, to the initials in the journal, to Dean's face.

"Is it okay?" Dean asked, sounding suddenly uncertain.

Cas didn't know if it was food-induced euphoria, the lingering buzz of alcohol or simply the surge of emotion that swelled up within him at Dean's words, but he did something very impulsive.

He stood up, stepped into Dean's space, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Dean made a muffled sound of surprise but it was only a split second before he was kissing him back.

Somewhere in the background someone was cheering.

When they broke apart their cheeks were flushed and they were panting for air, but Dean looked happier than Cas had ever seen him. He rested their foreheads together and exhaled a gentle sigh.

"Cas," Dean said, "that was a hell of a Christmas present."

Cas smiled. "Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
